Folding knives can include a locking member configured to engage a portion of the blade when the blade is in the open position, thereby preventing the blade from folding closed during normal use. Some folding knives include a safety member to prevent the locking member from disengaging from the blade during use, although such safety members can be inadvertently disengaged. Accordingly, improvements to folding knives are desirable.